The Perfect Moment
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes go on a road trip to Vegas. Meanwhile Simon looks for the perfect moment to propose to Brittany, Eleanor tries to bond with Alex, and Brittany deals with the past. REVIEWER'S IDEAS WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Moment**

"Damn it!" Brittany exclaimed to prying a blackened pancake from the pan. She tossed into the garbage with a huff and threw the pan into the sink. "Non-stick my ass…" She mumbled, running water over the smoking kitchen wear to cool it.

"Mommy," A little voice sang from the kitchen doorway. Brittany whipped her head around to see a six year old girl adorned in pink. She flashed an amused smirk towards her mother and pointed at a half filled glass jar on the self that was labeled 'swear jar.'

Brittany sighed and dug into her pockets as she walked over to the jar. "Whose idea was this anyway?" She pulled out two quarters and dropped them in.

Alex continued to smirk. "Simon's…" She sat at the kitchen table and twisted her face at the half blackened flapjacks in front of her.

Brittany smiled to herself. "Oh, yeah…" She went back towards the sink. As if on cue Simon rapped on the window over the kitchen sink. Brittany looked and waved at him. She walked over to the door and opened it with a grin. "Hey, we were just talking about you." She giggled.

"Good things, I hope." He chuckled. They began to lean in for a kiss but Brittany pulled back and cleared her throat slightly. Simon turned his head to see Alex watching them both with a quirked brow. "So, I came over to see if you'd two would like to go out to breakfast." He turned back towards a blushing Brittany.

Brittany smiled. "Uh, yeah, that sounds great." She smiled. "Lexi, why don't you go get ready." She suggested, awkwardly scratching her ear. Alex climbed off the chair and ran out of the room. Brittany waited until her giggles faded into the distance before wrapping her arms around Simon and pressing he lips to his. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you." She said smiling up at him.

"Britt…" Simon started but Brittany cut him off.

"I'm serious," She laughed. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come into my… _our _lives." Brittany leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, pulling him deeper into it.

Simon pulled back and smiled down at her. "I love you." He whispered.

Brittany smiled. "I love you too."

Simon reached into his pocket. "Brittany," Brittany jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.

She smiled apologetically. "Hold that thought." She signaled with her index finger and ran into the living room to answer the phone.

As soon as she left Alex ran back in. "Did you do it? Did you do it? Did you do it?" She asked excitedly running up to Simon.

Simon sighed. "No, I didn't get a chance."

"So you chickened-out?" Alex crossed her arms and glared at him.

Simon laughed. "No, I was about to ask her when the phone rang." He explained sitting in a chair.

"You know, it's alright if you chickened-out." Alex shrugged and climbed onto his lap.

"I didn't chicken-out!" Simon laughed.

Alex giggled at him. "Alright, if you're brave enough, then go ask her now."

Simon wrapped his arms around her with a chuckle. "It doesn't exactly work that way." He smiled down at her. "The moment has to be perfect."

Alex rolled her eyes. "What are you waiting for? …A formal invitation?" She wiggled out of Simon's arms and hopped down from his lap, angrily placing her hands on her hips.

Simon blinked at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you're _just _like your mom?"

Alex continued to glare. "Don't change the subject." She demanded pointing an accusing finger at him. "You're Simon Seville: world famous rock star! You played in stadiums filled with thousands of people! You can do this!" She exclaimed.

Simon continued to laugh at her as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "You know, Alex, if your princess career doesn't work out, you can always be a motivational speaker." He poked her belly causing her to giggle.

"Hey, I'm ready." Brittany announced walking into the kitchen with her purse. "Alvin, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Theodore want us to meet them at the diner." She grabbed her keys and dropped them into her purse. "Alvin and Eleanor have an announcement and they want us all to be there." She explained walking out the door.

Simon nodded and stood, following a skipping Alex out the door. Brittany smiled at her giddy daughter and closed the door behind them. "Oh, Si, didn't you have something to say earlier?" She asked.

All three of them stopped. Simon shifted his eyes as he tried to think. His eyes landed on Alex, who was looking at him expectantly. "Don't worry about it; it can wait." He waved it off and grabbed Brittany's hand.

Brittany nodded and walked with him towards the car. Simon's gaze shifted back to Alex who crossed her arms and shook her head at him.

***

"I'm glad you're all here." Eleanor smiled standing beside Alvin.

"Yeah, can we make this quick. I have stuff to do." Brittany glared at Alvin.

Alvin opened his mouth to tell her off. "Don't worry Britt, this will be worth it." She smiled up at Alvin who smiled back.

Brittany rolled her eyes and turned to watch Alex play _Frogger_, waiting for them to continue. "We're engaged!" They announced.

Their siblings' jaw dropped and Brittany could hear her daughter lose a life from behind her. Obviously she was tripped up by the news. "…Engaged?" Simon was the first to speak.

Alvin and Eleanor nodded. "…Like… to be married?" Theodore spoke next.

They nodded again. "Wow," Jeanette laughed nodding also. "Britt, what do you have to say?"

Brittany blinked before smiling. "I'm happy for you." She laughed.

They could hear Alex die once again before returning to their conversation. "Do you really mean that Britt?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany shrugged. "Why would I care? It's your life and your decision." She smiled sincerely at her sister.

Eleanor and Alvin glanced at one another. "We just thought that it'd be awkward for you since…" Alvin trailed off.

Brittany laughed. "Alvin, what happened between us is in the past, and it's more than obvious that we've both moved on." Brittany smiled at Simon. "So, I'm happy for you… both of you."

Eleanor smiled out of thanks and everyone began congratulating the two of them. "Brittany, Netta, I want you each to be half a maid of honor." Eleanor smiled.

"Ellie, I'd be honored." Jeanette answered. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Simon, Theodore, you two can fight over who will be my best man." Alvin laughed. Simon and Theodore eyed one another. _As if it's a competition, _they both thought. "And there's something else." Alvin spoke up in the mist of the celebration.

Everyone quieted down to listen. Eleanor took in a deep breath. "The wedding is in two weeks." She smiled weakly.

The all glanced at each other before speaking. "Isn't that a little… soon?" Simon asked.

Eleanor shrugged. "I guess, but when you're in love, why wait?" She giggled as Alvin pulled her into a kiss.

Simon and Brittany laughed at the sound of gagging coming from the Frogger machine. "But you can't plan a wedding in two weeks." Jeanette tried to rationalize.

"That's the best part," Alvin smiled. "We don't have to plan a wedding."

Jeanette blinked in confusion. "We're going to get married in a chapel… in Vegas." Eleanor replied cautiously.

"Vegas…?" Theodore, Jeanette, and Simon replied.

"…Alright! …Road trip!" Brittany exclaimed dancing in her seat.

Alvin and Eleanor smiled at her. "Okay, Brittany is on board…guys?" Alvin's eyes shifted between his brothers.

They groaned and nodded. Everyone looked towards Jeanette. "Come on, Netta." Brittany smiled. "It'll be fun." She shook her gently.

"Alright, I guess I'm in too." She finally smiled at them.

"Great," Eleanor smiled and stood. "We'd love to stay, but Alvin and I have packing to do."

"Oh, yeah, we should go too." Theodore spoke, also standing up. Everyone said their good-byes and parted ways.

"Okay, we're alone." Simon smiled at her. Brittany looked confused. "How do you _really _feel about their engagement?"

Brittany smiled. "I really am okay with it." She snuggled into Simon and he wrapped his arms around her. "It makes me want to take the next step."

Simon smirked, aware that Alex was listening to them by now. "And what step would that be?"

Brittany smiled up at him. "I want you to move in with us."

Simon blinked but then chuckled at what sounded like Alex slapping her forehead in frustration. "I'd love to." He answered.

Brittany smiled. "Great, let's get home and start packing." She suggested standing up and stretching.

Simon nodded and stood also. He opened the door for her and following behind her was Alex, arms crossed and glaring at him. "She was right there! What happened?"

Simon sighed. "The moment wasn't right." He shrugged.

Alex huffed, overdramatically throwing her arms up, and stomping out of the diner.

**I don't know exactly where I'm going with this story, but have a good enough idea. But ideas are welcome! Give me some ideas! What should happen? Tell me what you want, and I'll try to incorporate it in. Please… *pouty face***

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am inspired! Let's write it out! We've got to write… write… write it out!**

**The Perfect Moment**

"Why do I have to ride with daddy?" Alex asked as she watched Brittany throw some last minute things into her suitcase.

"…Because this is a great opportunity for you to bond with Ellie." Brittany smiled, throwing a folded pink blouse into her bag. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"I guess…" Alex shrugged, hopping off the bed. "But you didn't have to lie. If you wanted to be alone with Simon you could just say so." She smirked turning her body from side to side.

"…Lexi!" Brittany glared at her, placing her hand on her hip.

"…What?" Alex giggled. "Ma, let's be real." She also placed her hand on her hip. "You want to be alone with Si so you can…"

"Have you finished packing Miss Nosey?" Brittany interrupted.

Alex continued to smirk. "I was just going to say kiss." She pouted slightly. "What did you _think _I was saying?"

Brittany paused and glanced over at her daughter, who eyed her. "Alex, go finish packing." She responded quickly.

Alex blinked in confusion but skipped out into the hallway, running into Simon. "Hey, Alex, what's up?" He asked smoothing back her hair.

"Mommy wants to kiss you." She giggled skipping into her room.

Simon chuckled and Brittany shook her head. "Well, I want to kiss her too." He smirked walking into the room and pecking her on the lips.

Brittany smirked as she pulled away. "I'm glad you're here." She leaned forward and attempted to zip up her suitcase. "I need your butt." She patted the top of the bag. Simon laughed and climbed on the suitcase and Brittany zipped it up with ease. "Thank you." She giggled and Simon jumped down from the bed. "Where do you think you're going?" Brittany smiled, pulling him into another kiss.

Simon chuckled and pulled back. "Brittany, I need to ask you something." He subtly reached into his pocket.

"Anything," She grinned rubbing her nose against his.

Just as Simon was about to speak the doorbell rang. "Vous devez me badiner…!" (1) They heard Alex exclaim from the hallway. Brittany chuckled and made her way towards the door, Simon and Alex following with the bags. "Ceci va prendre pour toujours." (2) Alex mumbled rolling her eyes.

Brittany opened the door to see Eleanor and Alvin smiling at them. "Hey, Britt, are you ready?" Eleanor asked stepping inside.

"Yep," She smiled grabbing some of the other bags by the door and heading towards the car.

"Where are Jeanette and Theodore?" Simon asked.

"They left earlier; we're going to meet them there." Alvin answered, throwing Alex's suitcase into the trunk of his car. "We should get going too. Come on, Alex."

Alex nodded and turned to go with him, but ran back towards Simon and tugged at his pants to get his attention. Simon looked down at her. "Are you going to try to ask her again?" She smiled hopefully.

Simon chuckled. "That's the plan."

"Good, you'll be alone and no one can interrupt you." Alex gestured for him to inch to her level. "Don't mess this up." She whispered harshly, poking him in his chest.

"Alex," Alvin called again.

"…Coming, daddy!" She called back cutely. Alex shot a stern glare at Simon before skipping off towards the car.

Simon chuckled and slid into the driver's seat of his car. "What were you and Lexi whispering about?" Brittany smiled at him.

"Oh, nothing," He lied, backing out of the driveway and taking off down the road.

***

So far the car ride was silent. Simon and Brittany both sat in their own thoughts. Brittany thought about her sister's marriage, how Alex felt about it, but mostly she thought about how she felt about it. _I said I was okay with it, but now I'm having second thoughts. Alvin is probably going to change after this. He's going to be so busy with Eleanor that he won't come by as much. What happens when they have kids? He'll forget all about Alex. _Brittany's face twisted as she sighed and shifted in her seat.

Simon glanced at her. "Britt, are you okay?" He asked.

"…Hmm?" Simon cocked his brow at her. "Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine." She waved it off. Before long her look of thoughtful worry returned and she began biting her nails anxiously.

Simon glanced at her again. "Okay, now I know something's up." He sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Brittany mumbled into her fingers.

"You bite your nails when you're worried or when something's wrong." He answered, reaching over to move her hand away from her mouth. He entwined their fingers and gave it a squeeze. "What's going on with you?"

Brittany bit her lip. "How do you think Alex feels about this?"

"You're going to have to elaborate."

Brittany began to shake her leg. "How do you think she feels about Alvin getting married? …About us dating? It's only been two years since Alvin and I broke up."

Simon chuckled. "Trust me, she's fine." He patted her leg to make her stop shaking it.

Brittany breathed out a laugh. "…But what about Eleanor?" She continued to worry. "Alex spent months resenting her for what happened to me and Alvin, and now all of a sudden she's okay with her. Do you think she's planning something? She is Alvin's spawn."

Simon laughed again. "You realize that you're worrying over nothing, right?" Brittany shrugged and slouched into her seat. "Alex knows that the divorce wasn't Eleanor's fault." He placed his hand back on the wheel.

"Technically it was." Brittany mumbled, crossing her arms.

Simon furrowed his brow. "…What?"

Brittany sighed. "Forget it; I don't want to talk about it anymore." She crossed her arms and looked out the window.

Simon blinked a few times and then sighed at the sound of his ringtone. He leaned forward and hit speaker. "What's up?"

"We need to make a stop." Alvin's voice rang into the car. "Alex has to make."

Simon chuckled. "Alright, I need to stop for gas anyway." He responded noticing the gas station up ahead. They each hung up and pulled into the gas station. Brittany, Eleanor, and Alex jumped out of the car and headed inside.

Alvin watched them but he particularly watched Brittany. Hey, Simon," He leaned across to where Simon was pumping gas. "What's up with Brittany?"

Simon looked up to see Brittany's stressed expression and sighed. "She's worried about Alex." He stated simply, although he didn't believe that was the only reason.

Alvin chuckled. "Great, she doesn't trust me around my own kid." He rolled his eyes.

"No, it's not that." Simon sighed again. "She thinks that Alex isn't okay with the marriage or the two of us dating."

"That's ridiculous." Alvin laughed. "Alex loves Eleanor… doesn't she?"

"Of course she does." Simon smiled reassuringly.

Alvin nodded shaking the gas nozzle and putting it back at the pump. "You don't think she resents me for spending so much time with Ellie?" He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to Simon's car.

"I don't think she's shown any signs of resentment towards anyone." Simon lowered his head and kicked the dirt in front of him.

Alvin creased his brow with concern. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Yeah," Simon smiled. "It's just… when Brittany worries, I worry, you know?"

Alvin chuckled in agreement. "Okay, we're ready. Eleanor announced walking back to the car with Brittany and Alex behind her. Alvin walked over and kissed Eleanor. Alex and Brittany rolled their eyes at this. "What was that for?" Eleanor giggled.

"I missed you." He smirked down at her.

Eleanor giggled again as she leaned in to kiss him.

HONK!

Everyone jumped and looked towards Brittany who was already strapped into her seat. "Let's go!" She yelled.

Alvin and Eleanor laughed again and slid into the car. Alex walked over to Simon and tugged on his pants again. Simon squatted down to meet her eyes. "You chickened-out again, didn't you?" She smirked.

"No," Simon chuckled. "Your mom isn't in the best mood right now, so it's going to have to wait."

Alex groaned. "…How long?"

Brittany honked the horn again. "It might be awhile." He chuckled.

**(1)You've got to be kidding me!**

**(2)This is going to take forever.**

**I agree Alex; this **_**is **_**going to take forever. REVIEWER IDEAS STILL WELCOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've done a little more thinking, and I think I know where I'm going with this. But that doesn't mean you should stop giving me ideas. I still need ideas!**

**The Perfect Moment**

"It took you guys forever to get up here." Theodore laughed as he helped his brother's unload bags out of their cars.

"We had to keep stopping." Alvin laughed.

Simon chuckled as Theodore quirked a curious brow. "Alex decided to play a few pranks on Eleanor." He explained.

"Is that why Eleanor was in such a bad mood?" Theodore asked pulling out the last bag and slinging it over his shoulder. They started making their way into the hotel.

"Yeah," Alvin laughed again. "Alex found a dead field mouse and put it in Eleanor's purse for her to find later."

They all laughed. "Then she poked a hole near the top of Eleanor's coffee cup." Simon continued pushing the up button on the elevator. "When she went to take a sip, hot coffee spilt onto her lap."

Theodore chuckled. "Did Eleanor get mad?"

"Yeah," Alvin and Simon laughed as they stepped into the elevator. "But she didn't want to give Alex the satisfaction of seeing her upset." Alvin explained.

The elevator dinged as it came to a stop on their floor. They stepped out and began walking down the hall, where the girls were waiting for them. They each said good night to one another before going into their rooms. "I'm so glad we're not cooped up in that car anymore." Brittany smiled in satisfaction as she stretched her arms above her head.

Simon dropped their bags at the door and wrapped his arms around her. Brittany giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pecking him on the lips. Simon smirked and pulled her into another kiss. She sighed as their kiss became deeper and her body was pulled closer to Simon's. She pulled her arms tighter around Simon's neck, pulling herself up, and wrapping her legs around Simon's waist, never once breaking the kiss.

Simon chuckled into the kiss and carried her over to the bed. He laid her onto her back as he pulled back from the kiss. "Brittany…"

Brittany's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wonky!" She exclaimed.

"…What?"

Without warning, Brittany pushed Simon off of her and ran towards her bag, pulling out a worn-looking stuffed bear. "I forgot to give Alex her Wonky."

Simon sighed and stood. "Britt, I'm sure she'll be fine without it."

He attempted to kiss her again but Brittany dodged him. "No, she's slept with Wonky every night since she was a baby; she can't get to sleep without it." She turned to the door and threw it open. "I have to go take it to her; I'll be right back."

Simon huffed and fell back onto the bed. He waited several minutes and Brittany had yet to return. He turned on the TV in order to pass the time. Hours went by and before he knew it, he was asleep.

***

Simon awoke to the sound of the room door shutting. He glanced at the clock and saw it was close to four o'clock in the morning. He remained still as he listened to Brittany move around the room. After minutes of shuffling and whispered swear words as she realized what she had and had not brought with her, Brittany was finally ready for bed.

Simon felt more weight being put on the bed as Brittany crawled in beside him. "Simon…" She called softly. "Si, are you awake?" She asked, gently shaking him.

"No," He mumbled back.

Brittany rolled her eyes and pouted. "Come on, Si; don't be mad." She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

"What took you so long?"

"When I went to give Alex her Wonky, Alvin wasn't there; so I decided to stay with her until Alvin came back?" Brittany explained.

Simon turned over and stared at her skeptically. "What was Alvin doing out until four in the morning?"

Brittany bit her lip. "He wasn't." Simon furrowed his brow. "He came back after about five minutes, but then Alex wanted us to sing to her like we used to. I guess I fell asleep." She chuckled. Simon continued to watch her. "Are you mad?" She asked her eyes wide with innocence.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "No," He caved. Brittany giggled and kissed him. "But do you know how you can make it up to me?" He asked pulling back and slyly reaching for the bedside table drawer.

"Can I make it up to you in morning? I'm too tired." Brittany groaned rolling over to the other side of the bed and crawling under the blankets.

"Britt…" Simon sat up. In response he heard light snoring coming from the other side of the bed. "Ugh!" He groaned and fell back onto the bed again.

* * *

"Alright, Alex, you're going to be spending the day with Eleanor." Alvin smiled down at her.

Alex put on her cutest little girl smile and flashed it at Eleanor. "We're going to have some much fun." She giggled, skipping down the corridor of the hotel.

Eleanor smiled back but as soon as Alex was gone it turned to a look of distress. "Don't leave me alone with her." She told Alvin.

He chuckled. "Eleanor, you're over reacting." He grabbed her hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"No, I'm not." Eleanor shook her head. "I'm telling you, Alex doesn't like me."

"Yes, she does."

"She put a dead rat in my purse!"

Alvin laughed at the memory of Eleanor reaction. "They're just harmless pranks. It's how Alex shows affection. I'd be more concerned if she _wasn't _pranking you." Eleanor continued to pout. "Come on, don't pout." He leaned in and pecked her lips.

He saw a small smile spread across Eleanor's lips as he pulled away. "You don't think she blames me for what happened between you and Britt?"

"No, that divorce was a long time coming." Alvin explained. "You just made it move a little faster." He chuckled.

"Al-vin…!"

"I'm kidding!" He leaned in and kissed her again.

"If you two are done." Alex's voice came. Alvin and Eleanor separated and Alex grabbed Eleanor's arm, dragging her off.

**I know! Lame ending, but I didn't want to put too much in one chapter. This was more like a 'what's everyone feeling' chapter.**

**So, what's everyone feeling? I wanna see if you got it. YOUR IDEAS ARE STILL WELCOME! What else should happen in this story? Tell me this and more when you… REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so happy with how this story's going. Ideas are still being accepted.**

**The Perfect Moment**

"Where are they?" Alvin groaned checking his watch again.

"They said they were coming right down." Theodore shrugged. They all looked towards the elevator at the sound of the ding.

Brittany and Simon exited the elevator hand in hand. "Finally," Jeanette sighed. "What took you guys so long?"

They smiled. "I had some making up to do." Brittany giggled wrapping her arms around Simon.

"I'm sorry I asked." Jeanette turned away from the couple.

Brittany giggled leaning up to kiss him. "I'll see you later." She smiled, seductively running her hand down his chest and following Jeanette out the door.

"Ahem,"

Simon turned to see his brother's amused looks. "…What?" He shrugged. Alvin and Theodore laughed and walked out opposite way as the girls.

* * *

"I'll be back with your food in just a second."

Brittany and Jeanette sat in silence as the waited for their food to arrive. Brittany picked up her straw and removed the paper. She placed her straw in her drink and began playing with the paper. Jeanette glanced up from her coffee and watched Brittany twist the paper around her finger. She continued to play with it up until the point it ripped. Brittany paused and looked at the two pieces of paper. She then began ripping the pieces into smaller pieces and then into even smaller ones. "…Something on your mind, Britt?" Jeanette asked with a smirk.

Brittany looked up from her ripped pieces of paper. "No, not really…"

Jeanette raised her brow.

"Aren't you worried about Alex and Ellie spending the day together?" Brittany caved.

Jeanette smirked. "I'm sure Eleanor will do fine." She reassured.

Brittany sighed as their food arrived and didn't speak another word of it.

***

"So, Alexis…" Eleanor smiled down at her.

"Alexis? Why so formal? We're family practically." Alex smiled and hugged Eleanor's legs.

"Oh, okay…" Eleanor continued to smile as Alex smiled up at her. "Alex, what do you want to do today?"

Alex smirked mischievously (an act her father was famous for) as she thought of a game they could play.

***

"Remember when Alex would run into our room at night." Alvin laughed as he and Brittany made their way down the hall of the hotel.

Brittany laughed at the memory. "Yeah, she claimed there was a monster in her closet that only ate little girls who spied on her parents."

"Where do kids come up with this stuff?"

Brittany smirked. "Alvin, _you _told her that." She pointed out.

Alvin squinted as he thought. "Oh, yeah," Brittany giggled. "On the bright side, we finally got that night alone we wanted."

Brittany and Alvin fell silent at the mention of this. "I haven't seen Eleanor and Alex for awhile." Brittany commented finally breaking the awkward silence.

Alvin cleared his throat. "They must have finally bonded." He smiled. Suddenly they heard banging and muffled screams coming from the hall closet. They glanced at each other and slowly moved closer to the door. They listened closely to the screams. Alvin's eyes widened. "I recognize those screams." He mumbled. "…Ellie?"

Brittany resisted the urge to comment on that and listened to the person inside yell in response. "I can't understand you; could you speak up?" Brittany laughed.

They got an angry bang (what sounded like a kick) as a response. Alvin quickly opened the door and saw Eleanor with her mouth tied shut and her arms tied behind her back. "Ellie what happened?" He asked untying the scarf from around her mouth.

"Alex happened…" She whined.

"Alex did this to you? Brittany laughed again.

Eleanor glared. "Yes she did."

"I'm sure it was all a game." Alvin shook his head.

"That's what I thought at first, but during cops and robbers she said that I was a dirty thief and tied my hands together." Eleanor groaned, stomping her foot. "Then she said 'you have the right to remain silent' and tied my mouth shut." Brittany placed her hand over her mouth to muffle a giggle. "And then she threw me in 'jail.'"

Alvin sighed and Brittany continued to smile. "Alex would make a really good cop." She giggled.

Alvin and Eleanor glared at her. "Where's Alex now?" Alvin asked.

As if on cue Alex came skipping down the hall. They all turned to face her and Alex froze. "Oh, I found you. You're good at hide and seek, Ellie." She chuckled nervously.

"Can I talk to Alex alone?" Brittany and Eleanor nodded and continued towards their rooms. Alvin sighed and kneeled down to Alex's level. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing; what's going on with you?"

Alvin chuckled. "I think it's something." He smiled at her. "Tell me what's up."

"Daddy," Alex reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm fine." She gave him a heartening smile. "I like Ellie; I'm just having a little fun with her."

Alvin furrowed his brow. "So, you're okay with me getting married?" Alex nodded. "Because I'll eventually have to, and so will your mom."

Alex crossed her arms and let out a chuckle. "Not at the rate he's going." She rolled her eyes and Alvin starred at her inquisitively. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my prisoner's escaping." With that Alex ran off to find Eleanor.

***

Brittany entered her room laughing about earlier events. "What's so funny?" Simon asked emerging from the bathroom.

Brittany continued to giggle. "Alex locked Eleanor in a closet."

"Oh my god," Simon's jaw dropped. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah, we got her out. No biggy." Brittany waved it off.

Simon furrowed his brow. "…We? As in you and Jeanette…?"

"No, Jeanette ditched me for Theodore after breakfast." Brittany opened the mini fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "I roamed around the city until I bumped into Alvin. We hung out for awhile. He told me you went back to the hotel early." She sat on the bed and unscrewed the cap on her bottle. She squinted at him as she studied his facial expressions. "Is something up?"

"Um…" Simon walked over and sat next to her. "Britt, I have to ask you something." Brittany nodded and took a slow sip of her water. "Do you still have feelings for Alvin?"

**Dun, dun, dun! lol!  
**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You didn't think I'd leave you guys hanging did you? I just had stupid homework to finish. But now that my education is out of the way, I can do something fun!**

**The Perfect Moment**

Brittany froze. Simon's question caught her completely off guard. Simon watched her face carefully. He saw her expression go from shock, to thoughtfulness, to, as he expected, anger. Slamming down her water she shot him a stony glare. "How could you ask me something like that?" She exclaimed.

Simon sighed. "Brittany, calm down." He said gently.

Her eyes widened. "Calm down…? Calm down…!?" She stood to her feet. "You ask me if I have feelings for another man, and you want me to calm down!?" Simon opened his mouth to respond but quickly decided against it and shut it again. "I can't believe you don't trust me Simon." Brittany muttered sitting on the bed across from him.

"I never said I didn't trust you."

"When you question how much I love you, you're basically calling me a tramp!" Brittany shot back.

"You are reading into the question way too much." Simon's voice was beginning to rise. "Besides, if you weren't guilty of my accusation, then you wouldn't be getting so defensive about it." He added without thinking. Brittany's jaw dropped and Simon mentally slapped himself for not knowing when to shut up. "Britt…" Brittany glared at him and stood. She quickly collected her purse and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

***

"You asked her what!?" Alex exclaimed after hearing the whole story.

Simon groaned and leaned back into his seat. "I don't to talk about it Alex." Shortly after Brittany stormed out, Alvin came to see what all the commotion was. Simon explained the whole story, and after much arguing Simon agreed to stay behind and watch Alex while Alvin went to go find her.

They were currently lounging on the hotel balcony waiting for Alvin to return. Alex had set them up a tea party (minus the tea) in order to hear what happened. After hearing the story, she couldn't be more furious. She picked up on of her plastic scones and threw it at Simon's head. Simon jerked up at the impact and stared at her in wonder and slight annoyance. Alex glared right back, her hands on her hips out of just as much annoyance. _She looks just like Brittany._ Simon thought as their stare down continued.

***

Alvin walked into a local bar. Though he didn't find it likely to find Brittany in it, he still looked. This bar was calmer than some of the others he had looked in. There were a few people playing pool, some others were chatting in booths, and at the counter were sad daytime drunks… and Brittany! Alvin smirked as he quirked his brow out of the irony of the situation. _I've got to listen to myself less often._ He walked over and gently tapped her shoulder. Brittany turned in her seat and grinned at Alvin. "Hey!" She exclaimed reaching out to hug him. Alvin's eyes widened and quickly caught her as she began to slide off the chair. Brittany began giggling. "Whoops," She laughed, regaining her footing (or close to it). She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck, resting her head in the crock of his neck.

Alvin chuckled at the sight of Brittany tipsy. He left his hands on her in case she began to tip. "Britt, what are you doing?" He shook his head finding this situation hard to believe.

"Standing," She giggled.

Alvin sighed. "Come on, we've got to get you back to the hotel."

"Okay," Brittany tightened her grip and pulled herself up, wrapping her legs around Alvin's waist.

Alvin stumbled a bit but caught himself. "That's one way to do it." He groaned and attempted to walk. His efforts were to no avail. "Alright we can just stay here." He gave in.

"Okay," Brittany stumbled over to the stool and plopped down with a laugh.

Alvin sat on the stool beside her. "Let's talk Brittany." He said softly.

"Okay," Brittany nodded. Her face showed seriousness through her inebriated state. "Why did you cheat on me?" She asked bluntly.

Alvin's eyes widened. "I, uh…" He thought and quickly recovered from his shock. "You have to know that I didn't mean to hurt you Brittany." He said placing his hand on her leg.

Brittany glared at it. "That's not what I asked." She swatted his hand away. "Why did you cheat on me? Why with Eleanor?"

Alvin cleared his throat. He was beginning to miss the moments when she was fuddled. "It was after another fight. " He started. "I was tired of the same old routine. We'd wake up, we'd fight, we'd have breakfast, we'd fight, I'd come home from work… we'd fight." Alvin sighed and pinched the skin between his eyes. "It wasn't what I wanted."

He looked up at Brittany and she nodded to indicate she was listening. "So… why Eleanor…?"

Alvin leaned his elbows on his knees as he thought the question over. "Eleanor was an old friend who was there for me when I needed her." He shrugged. "We started hanging out and…" A small smile tugged at his lips.

Brittany lowered her head. "You fell in love with her." She finished for him.

"Brittany I never stopped loving you." Alvin leaned forward and lifted Brittany's head so that their eyes met. "I just found out that I didn't love you the way I thought I did."

Brittany closed her eyes and nodded. "I get it." She smiled slightly.

She opened her eyes and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Alvin's neck. "Britt, I'm not carrying you anywhere." Alvin said.

"I'm giving you a hug, moron." Alvin chuckled and wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist. "Thank you for being honest with me." She spoke into his neck. "It means a lot." She stepped back and smiled at him.

"No, problem…" Alvin smiled back.

**It's still not the end! I think I have at least two more chapters left. I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Speaking of the next chapter, what would you guys like to see in it? Ideas are always welcome!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I've been teasing you long enough. I've been teasing myself long enough. Let's be honest who doesn't write stories for their own enjoyment?**

**The Perfect Moment**

"So, why'd you hug me?" Alvin chuckled as he and Brittany walked back to their rooms.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I guess I was still a little buzzed." She shrugged.

"Yeah, sure…" Alvin rolled his eyes playfully.

"I was." Brittany insisted. She could see Alvin smiling smugly out of the corner of her eye. "Ugh, this is why I don't hug you." She joked, pushing him in a friendly way.

Alvin laughed and they came to a stop outside of their rooms. "I've got to go let Eleanor know where I've been."

Brittany raised her brow. "You don't have to tell her _every _place you go, do you?"

Alvin smirked. "If my marriage doesn't have trust and honesty, then it won't have anything, Brittany." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to his room. When looked back up to see Brittany's shocked face.

"…Seriously?" She asked. "All those years I spent training you, and _she_ reaps the benefit!" Alvin laughed and turned to open his door. "Wait, I need to talk to Simon alone. Can you watch Alex?"

Alvin nodded and waited as Brittany entered her room.

***

"I can't believe it." Alex mumbled for the third time.

"Alex," Simon groaned in a warning tone.

Ale sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just… and then you… and now…" Alex huffed and crossed her arms as she leaned back into her chair. "I can't believe it."

Simon glared at her. "I…get…it."

"The moment was right there!"

Simon sighed. "Are you done?"

"It's, like, one step forward and two steps back." Alex exhaled. Simon sat and blinked at her expectantly. "Now I'm done."

The sliding door to the balcony slowly opened and a Brittany timidly smiled at Simon. "Lexi, your dad is waiting outside for you." Alex nodded and shot a glare at Simon before walking out. Brittany bit her lip and took the seat Alex once sat in. "Hey," She smiled.

Simon straightened up and smiled back. "Hey," There was a silence between the two of them as they both mulled over what to say next. "Brittany…"

"Simon…"

They chuckled at their simultaneous outburst. "Simon, I want to apologize." Brittany spoke quietly. Simon's forehead wrinkled with confusion. "You were right; you were right about everything. I did still have feelings for Alvin." She let out a breath and her muscles relaxed. "But after I talked to him, there is no doubt in my mind that I don't love him like a husband." Brittany's eyes squinted and thought. "He's more like a brother. Well, not really a brother either. He's more like a distant cousin that you only see during weddings and funerals."

Simon chuckled. "You've lost me, Britt."

Brittany giggled. "What I'm trying to say is that I needed closure." She continued. "You can't take a big step in a new relationship without officially ending the old one." Brittany stood and took a seat on Simon's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a simple but sensual kiss. "I love you, Simon, and neither of us should forget that."

Simon smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too." Brittany smiled and pecked his lips. "I guess my moving in is a pretty big step for you."

Brittany shrugged. "I guess, but that's not what I meant." She bit her lip and smirked at his confused face. "Simon…?" Brittany climbed off his lap and to Simon's surprise kneeled down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Simon blinked. "What?" He chuckled.

"Will you marry me?" Brittany repeated. Simon continued to blink. "Would you say something?" Brittany giggled at his expression.

"I'm sorry, I've never been proposed to before." He leaned forward, taking Brittany's hands in his as he stood. "Of course I'll marry you, Britt."

He leaned in and kissed her. Brittany smiled. As he began to pull back, she grabbed his head and pulled his lips back to hers. His hands soon found the small of her back and continued to slowly move them downward. Brittany smirked at the feel of his hands gripping her upper thighs and was soon lifted.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and she was carried inside. After much fumbling and humorous situational irony, the newly betrothed couple found their way to the bed, where they then made up properly.

***

"Simon it's beautiful." Brittany gushed as she held out her hand for the light of the lamp to catch the on the gem. She giggled at the sparkle she saw.

"I'm glad you like it." Simon climbed out of bed and began to redress.

Brittany lowered her hand and turned on her side to watch him. "Where are you going?"

Simon chuckled. "We're supposed to be going downstairs for dinner with everyone else." He explained. "Or did you forget?"

Brittany laid back and stretched, letting the blanket fall to her waist. "Well, my sisters and my ex-husband aren't the thoughts that run through my mind during things like that." She giggled, climbing out of bed as well.

"And what _is _going through your head?"

Brittany thought. "Absolutely nothing; it all goes a blur." She giggled walking over and kissing him repeatedly, each kiss longer than the next.

Simon chuckled. "At this rate, I don't think we'll make it to the dinner." He spoke against her lips.

Brittany moaned into the kiss and pulled back. "That's the idea." She reached up and pulled him even closer to her.

With all his willpower Simon pried himself from Brittany's grasp. "We've got to go, Britt." He chuckled at Brittany's pouting face.

"Fine," She mumbled and began gathering her clothes.

**It's still not over. This isn't my favorite chapter, but, hey, I still love it. It's got some great Brimon cuteness in it. So, what happens in the next chapter? I know what **_**is**_** gonna happen; you know what you **_**want**_** to happen; so why not combine our ideas? Ideas are still welcome!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, my birthday is coming up (tomorrow to be exact) and what better way to spend it other than doing what I love? Writing stories for you guys!**

**The Perfect Moment**

"…Ahh!"

Alvin rushed into the bathroom where the scream came from. "…Ellie? Are you alright?" His jaw dropped at the sight of Eleanor with pink hair.

Eleanor's face was flushed with red as she fumed. "Alex, put pink hair dye in my shampoo!" She threw the bottle into the sink and stomped into the bedroom.

Alvin held back laughter and followed her into the room where Alex was "innocently" coloring. "Are you sure you didn't just… use it wrong?"

Eleanor glared at him. "How do you use shampoo _wrong_, Alvin?"

He shrugged. "Well, I don't know…"

She stomped over to her suitcase and began angrily throwing her clothes into it. "I've had it Alvin. Either that _brat _goes, or I do."

Alex's jaw dropped. "Go?"

"Go where?"

"…Somewhere far away, like a boarding school in _Georgia_!" Eleanor placed her hands on her hips and her glare was then directed towards Alex.

Alex's eyes were as big as saucers. "Daddy, do something!" She whined. "She can't send me to Georgia!"

"She's right, Ellie… Georgia isn't far enough."

"What!?" Alex screeched. Her eyes darted from Alvin to Eleanor who attempted to hide their laughter. "Wait…" Her eyes squinted in thought. "You're lying!" She pointed her pink crayon accusingly at them. At that moment Alvin and Eleanor burst into laughter. Alex glared at the two of them. "I can't believe you two… pulling a prank like that on a little girl."

Their laughter began to filter.

"Well," Alex stood and collected her coloring materials. "I'm too much of a lady to engage in this kind of immature and frankly _juvenile _behavior." Alex gracefully exited the bedroom with her head held high.

Alvin raised their brows in amusement. They turned their attention back to Alex as she re-entered the room. "But as sure as your blood pumps through my veins, I _will _get you back." She glared at Alvin as she slowly backed out of the room and shutting the door after her. They glance at each other again. Alvin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of Alex entering the room again.

"Welcome to the family, Ellie." She said exiting the room one final time.

Eleanor giggled and Alvin crossed the room, pulling her into a hug.

***

Alex skipped into the living area of the suit enjoying the sight of her pink dress moving with her. She twirled a few times before falling onto the couch with a giggle. She sat up and grabbed the phone. She hit three numbers and held the phone to her ear.

She heard it ring a few time before Brittany answered. "Hi mommy…!" She greeted sweetly.

"Uh… hey, sweetheart..." She heard her mother giggle and someone else chuckle in the background. "Listen, now isn't really a good time…" She laughed.

Ale raised her brow. Sometimes adults could be so weird. "Okay, I guess you don't want to hear about Auntie Netta." She shrugged.

Brittany's laughter immediately came to a halt. "What about Auntie Netta?" She asked her voice coated with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing to get worried about." Alex shook her head. "But since you're busy I'll talk to you later."

"Alexis!"

"Bye, bye." Alex quickly hung up the phone and giggled.

***

"They're late…" Theodore mumbled looking at his watch. "The irony is that they're the ones who said we should all go out to dinner."

Jeanette giggled and leaned her head onto her cranky husband's shoulder. "Oh, Teddy, they'll be here." She smiled optimistically. "Besides, this will give us a chance to talk."

Theodore blinked a few times. "Where are they!?" He exclaimed desperately.

Jeanette rolled her eyes and smiled at him again. "You can act anyway you want; you know you love talking to me." She wrapped her arms around his abdomen.

A small smile tugged at Theodore's lips as he wrapped his arm around Jeanette's shoulder and leaned his head on top of hers. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Jeanette shrugged. "You know… _us_." She smiled at the feel of his body vibrating as he chuckled. "Theo, I have something to tell you." She grinned.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Theodore's head shot up in horror.

Jeanette laughed. "No, no, calm yourself." Her laughter soon died down to amused giggles. "It's good news. Well, it all depends on how you look at it." Jeanette squinted as she thought. "Like it's a good thing to me, but it isn't necessarily a good thing to you…"

Theodore placed his finger over her lips to stop her babbling. "Before you go into a psychotic philosophy rant, why don't you tell me what you need to tell me?" He gently lowered his hand to let her speak once again.

Jeanette grinned at him. "Okay," She took in a deep breath and Theodore waited patiently for her to continue. "I'm pregnant."

**With that said, I've began stalling my ending. Don't hate me! All writers do that! I know for a **_**fact **_**that you guys do!**

**Haha! Gotcha!**

**Anyway, what do you want to see in the next chapter? You guys have been slacking on that… ;)**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in like a year! But I've had so much homework to do and since I'm not going to be doing any for a least two more hours I'm going to type like wildfire buns!**

**The Perfect Moment**

Everyone settled at the restaurant table. Alvin took notice of how happy everyone around him was. They couldn't stop smiling. It didn't take him long to figure out that he was grinning as well. With his wedding tomorrow he couldn't help but do so. "So, what's going on?" He asked no one specifically.

"Yeah, Netta, what's going on?" Brittany eyed her sister.

Jeanette looked up just as her drinking glass came up to her lips. She shifted her eyes at the feel of everyone's gaze on her. "Well, uh, you know," She set her placed her glass down and smiled along with Theodore and Alex. "I'm excited about the wedding tomorrow." She brought her glass back to her lips as she took a small sip.

Brittany furrowed her brow with suspicion as she continued to eye Jeanette. "I don't think that's it." She mumbled, taking a sip from her own glass.

Jeanette smirked at her older sister's distrust. "What about you Britt?" Brittany's eyes widened. "You've been grinning from ear to ear since the moment you came out of the elevator."

Everyone was now looking at Brittany. She cleared her throat as she shifted in her seat. "Well, I _definitely_ have a reason to smile tonight." She 'subtly' flashed her diamond engagement ring to everyone at the table.

"Britt, it's beautiful. Congratulations!" Eleanor leaned over and hugged her sister.

"Yeah, Britt, congats." Alvin smiled at her.

Brittany smiled back and chuckled at how Alex had Simon trapped in a hug.

As the evening went on, laughs were shared and stories were told, and before they knew it, it was going on midnight. "We should probably go put Alex to bed." Eleanor suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Alex yawned. "I'm not even tired." Her eyes shut and her head began to nod as she tried her best to stay awake.

Brittany laughed. "I think we should all get to bed." They all nodded in agreement as they began collecting themselves and made their way up to their rooms. When they reached their floor they went their separate ways to their individual rooms. "Britt, can we talk for a second?" Alvin asked.

She nodded and gestured for Simon to go ahead without her while Alvin did the same with Eleanor. "What's up?" Brittany smiled at him.

"I just wanted to let you know that you have nothing to worry about." Brittany tilted her head with a look of puzzlement abundant on her features. "I know one of the things on your long list of 'why Alvin and Eleanor getting married is a bad idea' list is that I won't be around much anymore."

Brittany shrugged. "But…?"

"I was getting to that." Alvin chuckled. "_But _I don't care how many times _I _get married and I don't care how many times _you _get married." He reached out and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder. "You, me, and Alex will always be a family… even if we aren't a couple."

Brittany smiled. "Thanks Alvin." She reached her arms around his neck and pulled him into a friendly embrace.

"And if Simon tries to play daddy with Alex, I'll throat punch him." Alvin mumbled into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany giggled. "I'll keep that in mind."

***

"Jean, are you ready?" Theodore called into the hotel room as he inched toward the door.

"Yeah," Jeanette appeared, putting on her earrings. Theodore nodded and turned to walk out but was stopped by Jeanette pulling him back gently. "Teddy, about the baby…"

"Is everything okay?" Concern washed over his face.

"Yes, everything is fine." Jeanette giggled. "But I think we should keep it to ourselves for awhile." Theodore continued to stare in mystification. "Because you know things can happen so it's best not to get anyone's hopes up."

Theodore smiled and grabbed Jeanette's hand. "You're over thinking things again." He laughed leaning in and softly pressing his lips to hers. "But if you want to keep this a secret for awhile… I'm fine with it."

Jeanette grinned wider. "I love you Teddy." Theodore laughed as she wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his chest.

He continued his laughter as he felt Jeanette's body gently shaking in his arms. "Netta?" He lowered his gaze and chuckled. "Babe, are you crying?" He laughed more.

Jeanette sniffed and giggled. "I'm just… happy."

***

Brittany smiled at her reflection as she smoothed her hands over her dress. "Simon?" She called. She saw him enter the room through the mirror. "Do you think Jeanette is pregnant?" She asked never turning away from the mirror.

He chuckled. "I don't know; I've never been pregnant." He grabbed his tie and wrapped in around his neck. He looked up to see Brittany's still thoughtful expression as she fiddled with her engagement ring. "Why do you think she's pregnant?"

Brittany shrugged. "She and Theodore have been married for a while, and if I were married, or had been in a relationship for a long time, _I'd _want a baby." She began chewing her lip in a way that Simon had noticed Alex also did.

He raised his brow at this statement and his lips began to curve into a smirk. "What are you saying, Britt?"

Brittany finally turned to face him reaching out to tighten and straighten his tie. She raised her gazed to meet his and smiled. "I want to have a baby."

**Again, I'm so, so sorry for not updating. My word documents stopped working, I had a bunch of projects and homework to finish, and, just when I got minute to myself, my dad pulls some crap on me!**

**But it's okay… **

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm stalling. I don't feel like working my sophomore project today and I don't feel like writing my essay. So what we're going to do is write another chapter to this story so my mom doesn't think I'm sitting over here doing nothing.**

**The Perfect Moment**

Brittany smiled as she listened to her sister and her so to be husband recite vows. She wasn't sure what Alvin was saying, but if she had to go just by the smile on Eleanor's face and how her eyes were welling with tears she'd have to say it was beautiful. Her smile remained as she pretended to listen to what he was saying her eyes surveyed the area. She noticed Jeanette wasn't paying attention either. To the untrained eye it would've looked as if she were paying attention, but Brittany could see that her mind was somewhere else (much like her own).

Brittany's eyes continued to roam until they landed of Theodore. He had been smiling from the moment she saw him. She was sure that if someone walked over to him and kicked him in the shin… he'd still be grinning! She smiled wider. It was more than obvious now. She continued her scrutiny by immediately looking towards Simon. He was possibly the only person who was actually paying attention. She rolled her eyes. _Typical Simon._ Simon's hands rose in front of him and he brought them together. Everyone snapped out of their own worlds at the sound and immediately began following his lead.

"Congratulations you guys!" Brittany and Jeanette pulled Eleanor into a sisterly group hug.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; let's wrap it up. I have another appointment at 10:30." The reverend said disappearing behind the curtain behind him.

They ignored him and continued. Alvin, Simon, and Theodore went off to talk about what Brittany assumed was guy stuff, leaving the three sisters to their own conversation. "I can't believe how much we've all grown up." Brittany laughed. "My baby sister's married." She smiled at Eleanor who smiled back. "And Netta's having a baby."

Eleanor's jaw dropped open. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" She whispered.

Jeanette blinked in surprise. "I didn't even tell Brittany. How'd you know?"

Brittany smirked. "I've been through it." She chuckled a bit. "The distant looks, the smile that nothing could wipe away… you and Theodore aren't too good at keep secrets."

Jeanette laughed at her sister. "Well, we didn't want to tell you guys just in case something happened."

Brittany and Eleanor rolled their eyes at their sister. "Jean, everything will be fine." Eleanor placed a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"You worry too much." Brittany smiled kindheartedly.

"Alright," The reverend appeared again. "Where's my 10:30?"

"Right here," Eleanor and Alvin push Brittany and Simon towards the alter.

They shot their siblings confused looks. "Surprise!" Eleanor giggled.

"When we booked our wedding we also booked the time right after ours for you guys." Alvin explained.

Brittany and Simon smiled at them and then at each other. "So… are we doing this?" He asked.

Brittany grinned wider. "Yeah, let's do this." She giggled.

Alex began clapping excitedly. "Yay! Double wedding!" She reached into her basket of flower petals and tossed a hand full of them into the air.

Brittany and Simon laughed. Eleanor handed her bouquet off to her sister as they all prepared for another ceremony.

* * *

Brittany giggled as Simon carried her into the hotel room. He gentle laid her on the bed and smiled. She smiled back and pulled his lips down to hers. They continued to smile as he pulled back. "These past few days have been _crazy_." Brittany laughed.

Simon raised his brow and stood up straight. "How so?" He asked pulling his tie loose and entering the bathroom.

Brittany sat up against the pillows. "First, _my _baby sister and _your _older brother announcing that they're engaged and getting married in two weeks." She began. "Then, when we get out here, everything goes haywire. Alex locks Eleanor in a closet, we almost break up, but then we get engaged." She wiggled happily in the bed. "Eleanor got married with pink hair, Jeanette's having a baby, and now I'm married." Simon laughed as he re-entered the room and fell back on the bed beside Brittany. "But as crazy as this trip was… it was still perfect." She smiled and gently pressed her lips to his again. She raised her brow at how distant seemed and pulled her head back. "Are you okay?"

Simon smiled at her. "I was just thinking about our future…" He shrugged.

Brittany giggled. "You mean our future _baby_?" Simon chuckled and nodded. There was a short pause as they thought. Brittany rolled out of the bed and went to change out of her dress.

"Which do you want?" Simon asked as she entered the bathroom.

Brittany's brow furrowed at the sudden question. "What?"

She entered the room once again now in her shorts and tank top and ready for bed. "Which do you want-- a boy or girl?"

She smiled at him as she climbed back into bed. She laid on her side, her elbow rested on the pillow and her head in her hand as she showed child-like concentration. "I don't know."

Simon smiled. "Come on, there has to be one you want more than the other."

Brittany thought for a moment. "I honestly don't have a preference." She finally answered. "I don't care if it's a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is healthy and…" She maneuvered their positions so that Simon was now hovering over her body. Brittany instinctively reached her arms around his neck. "…We can start trying now."

***

"Alex, I called both of your parent's rooms. No one answered." Theodore smiled knowingly as he put the phone back on the hook.

Alex wiggled around in her blankets, unsatisfied. "Could we go over to their rooms?" She asked.

Jeanette snickered from her place in the bathroom and Theodore laughed with her. "I wouldn't recommend it." He finally said to his niece. "Good night," He stood tucked the blankets around her body, kissing her on the forehead. He walked out and closed the door of the divergent bedroom heading to set up the pull out couch.

Alex pouted and continued to wiggle uncomfortably. She rolled over onto her side and then back to her back, only to rest on her other side. _This is ridiculous_. She kicked the blankets off her body and climbed out of bed. She padded over to the door and threw it open. She saw her uncle already asleep in bed. _Old people…_ She walked over to the foot of the bed and climbed in beside Theodore, snuggling against his chest.

Theodore opened his eyes at the feel of added weight on the bed. He cast his eyes downward to see a bundle of pink pajamas laying beside him. The sound of her light breathing let him know she was already asleep. He chuckled to himself and wrapped the blanket around her body.

Minutes later Jeanette entered the room. She saw Theodore and Alex snuggled next to each other and both sleeping peacefully. She smiled and crawled into her side of the bed. "You're going to be a great dad." She whispered into Theodore's ear as she snuggled in behind him.

***

Alvin sighed in content as he absently played with Eleanor's hair. He gazed down at her and smiled. _You're so perfect, _he thought, running his thumb over her cheek as she slept. Eleanor shifted. "Stop staring at me; you're creeping me out." She mumbled clutching the comforter closer to her bare body.

Alvin chuckled. "I can't help it; you're so beautiful." He whispered into her hair. Eleanor let out a humored breath as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Alvin wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her closer to his. "I was just thinking…"

"Hm, and what was that like?" She giggled. Alvin smirked. "Did it tickle?"

Alvin went on. "Do you know what we should do?"

Eleanor took a moment to think. "Watch _Sports Center_ and then go for round three?" She raised her brow and lifted her head to see Alvin's shocked expression.

"I love you." He mumbled laughed. Eleanor let out a few giggles. "But I was talking about starting a family."

Eleanor sat up with surprise still holding the blanket to her body. "Really?"

"Yeah," Alvin sat up too. "I mean, don't you want a family?"

"Of course," Eleanor broke out into a grin. "I love you Alvin." She let the blanket fall to her lap and wrapped her arms around Alvin's neck.

***

Months Later…

"That's it!" Brittany exclaimed. She removed the skillet from the stove and headed for the trash can. "I've had it with you, you non-non-stick little demon!" She pressed her foot on the petal that opens the trash lid. "Sayonara, sucker."

"Mommy!" Alex exclaimed running into the kitchen excitedly with Simon close behind.

Brittany looked up from what she was doing. Simon raised his brow at her. "Britt?" She flashed him an innocent grin. "Gimme it," He instructed, reaching out for the pan.

Brittany pouted and handed it to him turning her attention back to Alex. "What did you want to tell me sweetie?"

Alex smiled. "We unpacked the last box." She told her mother excitedly.

Brittany smiled. "Si, you're officially moved in!" She walked over to the sink and kissed Simon on the cheek.

He smirked as he finished scrubbing the pan. "Now we can move on to the next step." He said wrapping his arms around Brittany and pulling her closer to him.

Brittany smiled and giggled as she rubbed her nose against his. "Ahem," Brittany and Simon turned to see Alex staring at them with a smirk on her face and a brow raised. IT was one of those rare moments she looked like her father. "I'm still here." She sang raising her hand and wiggling her fingers in a girly wave.

They laughed and separated from one another as the phone rang. "I'll get it." Brittany walked into the living room and answered the phone.

Alex continued to stare at Simon as he stood there awkwardly. "What?" He laughed.

Alex smiled and propped her head up in her hands. "You want to have a baby with my mom." She stated.

Simon looked surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I'm six, not stupid." She laughed.

Simon laughed too. He looked up towards the kitchen doorway as Brittany re-entered. "Alex, is your room clean?" Alex shifted her eyes and quickly headed towards her room. Brittany smiled at Simon and skipped over to him. "Guess who's pregnant." She sang.

Simon pretended to think. "Eleanor?" He guessed.

"Yes," She tilted her head in disappointment. "How'd you know?"

Simon shrugged. "I guessed."

Brittany shrugged as her smile reappeared. "Anyway, she's not the only one." She sang again. "While I was on the phone with Ellie the doctor called."

Simon's smile grew wider as she waited for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant!" She squealed jumping into Simon's arms. He spun her around in a celebratory fashion.

"Brittany, this is amazing." He said putting her feet back on the floor.

Brittany smiled. "No, Si," She pulled him into another hug. "It's perfect."

**I feel a little corny…**

**Shake it off, shake it off.**

**So the was the end. My first chapter story in a long time is complete. Yay! So what now? Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you want more? Do you want a lolli for being such a good reader? Teehee!**

**Any ideas for my next story? I'd really like some ideas. I'll give you another lollipop!**

**:)  
**

**Review!**


End file.
